Unfaithful
by karis-malfoy
Summary: E eu sei que ele sabe que eu sou infiel.


**Disclaimer:** _Todos os personagens envolvidos pertencem à J.K Rowling. Todos os direitos reservados;_

**Música**_: Unfaithful - Rihanna._

**Shipper principal:**_ Hermione Granger/Ronald Weasley. _

**Shipper secundário**_: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy._

* * *

**Story of my life (História da minha vida)**  
**Searching for the right (Procurando pelo que é certo)**  
**But it keeps avoiding me (Mas ele continua me evitando)**  
**Sorrow in my soul (Tristeza em minha alma)**  
**'Cause it seems that wrong (Porque parece que o errado)**  
**Really loves my company (Realmente ama minha companhia)**

_I. Fault_

Abri a porta da minha sala com cuidado. Pus a cabeça para a fora e olhei para os dois lados. Ninguém estava à vista. Com passos rápidos, cheguei ao elevador. Antes das portas se fecharem, dezenas de memorandos entraram no cubículo junto comigo. Segurando-me para não cair devido à força do chacoalhar do elevador, ele começou seu percurso pelos níveis do Ministério.

No sétimo nível, o elevador parou e um homem entrou.

"Granger." Ele me cumprimentou.

"É Weasley, Malfoy." Retruquei.

"Força do hábito." Resmungou.

O elevador anunciou a chegada ao Átrio e eu me adiantei para a saída. Malfoy passou por mim e discretamente depositou um papel em minha mão quando esbarrou em meu ombro. Ele tinha calculado aquilo. E eu sempre me surpreendia com sua perspicácia.

Aflita, segurei o papel com força. Passando por alguns colegas de trabalho, os cumprimentei e me dirigi para uma das milhares de lareiras que dispunham no saguão do Ministério. Um minuto antes de mergulhar nas chamas verdes, abri o papel e li.

"Brompton Road, 239."

Saí da lareira e me surpreendi com a sutileza do lugar. Estava completamente vazio e a luz do lugar estava baixa. Ao lado da lareira, Malfoy estava parado com os braços cruzados, aguardando a minha reação.

"Que lugar é esse?" Perguntei, me aproximando.

"Um restaurante. Andava por aqui semana passada e acabei encontrando-o. Pensei que talvez gostasse daqui."

"Sim, gostei." Sorri. Em seguida beijei-o. Não queria admitir mas estava com saudades.

Após finalizarmos o beijo, Malfoy me conduziu até uma mesa no canto do restaurante. Havia apenas um garçom, aguardando por nós. Quando nos sentamos ele ofereceu o menu e nos deixou a sós.

"Você acha que ninguém nos reconhecerá aqui?" Perguntei insegura. Em momentos de sanidade, me permitia sentir medo. Medo de ser pega.

"Você vê mais alguém aqui?"

Balancei a cabeça e bufei. Claro que ele tinha fechado o restaurante para nós dois. Isso era tão típico dele.

Lembrei-me de Ron naquela manhã, convidando-me para almoçar. Recusei, dizendo que havia muito trabalho para fazer e ele lamentou, verdadeiramente triste. E aqui estava eu, almoçando com Malfoy sem ter ao menos hesitado uma vez. Eu não queria estar fazendo aquilo, estava me sentindo culpada. Levantei com brusquidão, fazendo Malfoy se assustar. Sem dizer nada, comecei meu caminho até a lareira.

Antes que conseguisse chegar lá, Malfoy me interceptou.

"O que foi que aconteceu?" Perguntou, visivelmente preocupado.

Por impulso, acariciei seu rosto com as costas da mão, desfazendo a ruga de sua testa com o dedo.

"Não consigo fazer isso." Respondi.

Ele me olhou com tristeza. Sua tristeza refletia o estado da minha alma. Me sentia suja estando com ele, mas não conseguia parar. Ele abraçou-me sabendo como ninguém que aquele era meu ponto fraco. Minhas barreiras cederam e me deixei levar pelo abraço. Trocamos outro beijo, intenso e cheio de culpa.

**He's more than a man (Ele é mais que um homem)**  
**And this is more than love (E isso é mais que amor)**  
**The reason that this sky is blue (A razão pela qual este céu é azul)**  
**The clouds are rolling in (As nuvens estão passando)**  
**Because I'm gone again (Porque eu fui embora outra vez)**  
**And to him I just can't be true (E para ele eu não consigo ser verdadeira)**

_II. Love_  
Eu acordei. O quarto estava claro e uma brisa fria entrava pela janela aberta. O barulho dos armários no andar de baixo me deixaram desconfortável. Toda manhã era assim. Me desvencilhando dos lençóis de seda branca, levantei da cama. O quarto estava impecavelmente arrumado, a não ser pela cama onde eu estivera deitada antes.

Peguei meu robe estendido na cadeira e o vesti. Era hora de encarar a realidade da minha vida. O barulho no andar de baixo ainda continuava quando pisei no topo da escada. Respirando fundo, desci o primeiro degrau. Pé esquerdo, pé direito, pé esquerdo, respirar, pé direito, pé esquerdo, fim da escada.

Do lado esquerdo, ficava a cozinha. Do lado direito, a porta de saída.

"Você está acordada!" Ouvi a voz dele vinda da entrada da cozinha.

Forcei um sorriso e caminhei de encontro a meu marido.

"Bom dia, Ron" Dei-lhe um beijo no rosto. Não satisfeito, puxou-me pela cintura e beijou-me com desejo. Disfarçando meu atordoamento, correspondi ao seu beijo da melhor forma que pude.

Nos separamos ofegantes e não fui capaz de encará-lo. Ron jogou seu braço sobre meu ombro e conduziu-me à cozinha. Com um sorriso no rosto, mostrou-me o que tinha feito.

"Preparei um café da manhã para nós. Não sou tão bom cozinheiro como você mas acho que dá para o gasto." Ele sorriu.

"Obrigada." Agradeci sem jeito.

O amor de Ron fazia-me mal nos dias seguidos ao que passava com Malfoy. Meu coração doía, minha alma enegrecia. Ron era, de fato, o amor da minha vida. Mas Malfoy tinha alguma coisa que me prendia à ele, de uma forma triste e doentia.

Sentei na mesa ao lado de Ron e ambos começamos a comer.

"O que acha de sairmos hoje? Podemos ir ao mundo trouxa como você sempre quis."

Sorri condescendente.

"Claro."

Continuamos o café em silêncio. Fazia tempo que não havia mais conversa entre nós. Ron sorria de vez em quando mas o sorriso não chegava aos olhos. Deus, aquilo me matava.

Subimos para nos arrumar e sair. Percebi que o dia estava lindo para uma caminhada, talvez isso nos ajudasse. Era meados de Julho e o verão tinha vindo bastante quente, o que era incomum para o clima constantemente frio da Inglaterra. Vesti roupas confortáveis e frescas e tornei a descer as escadas. Ron já estava sentado no sofá aguardando por mim.

"Vamos?" Perguntei ao pisar na sala.

Ele levantou-se e veio até mim.

"Você está bonita." Ele elogiou.

"Obrigada, Ron, você também está bonito." Sorri.

Ron fez menção de pegar sua varinha mas eu neguei com a cabeça e a tirei de suas mãos.

"Já que vamos ao mundo trouxa, pensei em fazermos isso de modo trouxa." Mordi os lábios com leveza esperando pela sua reação.

"Tudo bem, então."

Depositei a varinha de Ron em cima da mesa de centro, ao lado da minha, e fui para a porta. Quando a abri, o sol brilhoso e confortável invadiu o hall de entrada. Ainda era cedo e ele não estava quente em sua plenitude.

Ron fechou a porta atrás de nós e iniciamos a caminhada até a estação de metrô mais próxima. Em algum momento entre a nossa saída de casa e o trajeto até a estação, Ron havia entrelaçado sua mão na minha.

"Aonde vamos?" Perguntou curioso.

"Pensei em irmos até o Hyde Park. Fica um pouco longe daqui mas de metrô nós chegaremos rapidinho."

"Nunca fui ao Hyde Park."

"É por isso que quero levá-lo lá, tenho certeza que vai adorar. De vez em quando eu ia até lá com meus pais e lembrava da Toca." Disse, enquanto chegávamos a plataforma.

Nós paramos para aguardar a chegada do metrô e Ron me puxou para um abraço. Abraços eram meu ponto fraco, embora eu não tivesse a certeza de que Ron soubesse disso.

"Tenho sentido sua falta durante meus treinos." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, ainda abraçado a mim.

Apertei meus braços em volta dele e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito. A verdade era que eu tinha passado esse tempo com Malfoy. Culpada demais para responder algo decente, levantei a cabeça e procurei por seus lábios. Acima de tudo, eu o amava.

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful (E eu sei que ele sabe que eu sou infiel)**  
**And it kills him inside (E mata-o por dentro)**  
**To know that I am happy with some other guy (Saber que eu sou feliz com qualquer outro cara)**  
**I can see him dying (Eu posso vê-lo morrendo)**

_III. He Knows_  
Eu estava sentada em minha sala mexendo nos milhares de papéis que estavam dispostos em cima da minha mesa. A porta abriu e eu não podia estar mais surpresa. Ron olhava-me com dúvida.  
Levantando da cadeira e saindo de trás da mesa, aproximei-me dele. Agora, mais seguro, ele entrou na sala e voou até mim.

"Vim levá-la para casa." Ele explicou.

Me senti inquieta. Queria perguntar o porque mas não podia. Engoli em seco e sorri.

"Só preciso arrumar isso aqui e já vou." Falei. Ele assentiu e sentou-se na cadeira de frente para minha mesa.

Juntei o amontoado de papéis e os coloquei dentro de uma pasta. Com um aceno da varinha fiz a pasta voltar para dentro do arquivo e a bagunça da mesa sumiu. Limpei a tinta que havia derramado mais cedo no chão e finalmente peguei minha bolsa.

"Vamos?"

Ele assentiu e levantou-se da cadeira. Pegando na minha mão, ambos saímos da sala. Em poucos passos estávamos dentro do elevador. No sétimo nível o elevador parou e Malfoy entrou. Obviamente, ele não esperava encontrar Ron. Em um movimento repentino, Ron enlaçou-me pela cintura e encarou Malfoy. O olhar do loiro correu do rosto de Ron, para seu braço apertando-me pela cintura e por fim meu rosto.

"Acho que vou pegar o próximo elevador." Malfoy disse e saiu, deixando-nos para trás.

A porta voltou a fechar e eu olhei para Ron. Ele sorria triunfante. Ele sabia e era por isso que estava ali. Eu queria poder fugir dali mas tudo o que eu podia era encarar a porta do elevador. Ele sabia e não se importava. Ele sabia e ainda sim me amava.

**I feel it in the air (Eu sinto no ar)**  
**As I'm doing my hair (Enquanto penteio o meu cabelo)**  
**Preparing for another day (Me preparando para um outro dia)**  
**A kiss upon my cheek (Um beijo em minha bochecha)**  
**He's here reluctantly (Ele está aqui relutante)**  
**Ask if I'm gonna be out late (Perguntando se vou chegar em casa tarde)**  
**I say I won't be long (Eu digo que não vou demorar)**  
**Just hanging with the girls (Só irei sair com minhas amigas)**  
**A lie I didn't have to tell (Uma mentira que não tinha que contar)**  
**Because we both know (Porque nós dois sabemos)**  
**Where I'm about to go (Para onde eu vou)**  
**And we know it very well (E nós sabemos muito bem)**

_IV. Hurt_  
O quarto estava escuro, a não ser pela luz da lua que iluminava parcialmente o rosto de Ron adormecido. Havia acabado de escurecer e eu não queria acordá-lo. Ron tinha chego na hora do almoço depois de um treino cansativo, o Campeonato Nacional de Quadribol seria em breve e o treinador estava pegando pesado. Amassei o papel em minha mão e o joguei pela janela, atingindo-o com um feitiço e queimando-o. Em seguida, acendo os candelabros do quarto e finalmente posso ver.

Ron acordou com a claridade e me olhou sonolento. Me aproximei dele e sentei ao seu lado na cama.

"Desculpe, não quis acordá-lo." Acariciei seu rosto e tirei uma mecha de cabelo que caía em seus olhos.

"Sem problemas." Ele sentou-se na cama, olhando em volta. "Vai sair?"

Me mexi desconfortável na cama e evitei olhá-lo.

"Sim, combinei com as mulheres lá do trabalho de sairmos hoje à noite."

Levantei da cama e caminhei para o banheiro da suíte. Despi-me e tomei um banho quente e relaxante. Saí do banheiro enrolada na toalha e Ron ainda estava sentado na cama. Ele parecia pensativo e ainda cansado. Abri o guarda-roupa que compartilhávamos e peguei uma das minhas melhores lingeries enquanto Ron acompanhava fixamente meus movimentos.

Larguei a toalha, vesti a lingerie e em seguida o vestido que eu tinha deixado separado na poltrona do quarto.

"E aonde vocês vão?" Ele perguntou ainda observando eu me arrumar.

"Kate quer ir em um restaurante mas acho que nós vamos em uma boate depois do jantar."

Ron assentiu enquanto me sentava na cadeira da penteadeira. Penteei os cabelos e o olhei pelo espelho. Ele não havia se movido e parecia perdido em pensamentos, parecia triste. Desviei o olhar dele e terminei de me arrumar.

Quando levantei da cadeira, Ron levantou da cama no mesmo instante. Aproximou-se e me abraçou forte. Eu fraquejei e quase decidi ficar, quase.

"Você vai demorar?" Ele perguntou quando nos soltamos.

"Não." Menti.

Ele assentiu de novo e eu saí do quarto. Ron veio logo atrás, vestido apenas com a calça de seus pijamas. Desci as escadas com ele em meu encalço e parei na porta. Com a bolsa em mãos, peguei minha varinha da mesinha de centro e a segurei com uma força desnecessária. Voltei meu olhar para ele que sorriu e depositou um beijo em meus lábios.

"Descanse." Eu disse, sem ter o que realmente dizer.

"Divirta-se." Ele disse de volta.

Saí pela porta, deixando-o para trás. Com uma última olhada para a casa, o vi debruçado na janela. Seus olhos não tinham mais o brilho de quando nos casamos, seu sorriso era doloroso. Ele sabia. Eu aparatei.

**I don't wanna do this anymore (Eu não quero mais fazer isso)**  
**I don't wanna be the reason why (Eu não quero ser a razão pela qual)**  
**Everytime I walk out the door (Toda vez que eu saio pela porta)**  
**I see him die a little more inside (Eu vejo ele morrer um pouco por dentro)**  
**I don't wanna hurt him anymore (Eu não quero machucá-lo mais)**  
**I don't wanna take away his life (Eu não quero tirar-lhe a vida)**  
**I don't wanna be... (Eu não quero ser...)**  
**A murderer (Uma assassina)**

_V. Break_  
Malfoy já estava a minha espera. Nessa noite não haveria jantar, não haveriam outras pessoas, somente eu, ele e minha culpa.

Assim que o avistei, atirei-me em seus braços. Eu precisava dele, precisava muito. Ele segurou-me e eu o beijei. Beijei com desespero, com dor, com amor, com alegria. Malfoy me fazia feliz de uma forma que Ron não fazia. Malfoy me fazia feliz da forma que Ron deveria me fazer feliz. Nada importava, era com Malfoy que eu estava e queria estar agora. Em algum momento da noite, a culpa chegaria e Ron me viria a mente, mas não agora. Não enquanto Draco me beijava como se sua vida dependesse disso. Não enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo deixando rastros de fogo e não quando meu coração, que a minutos atrás parecia quebrado, estava inteiro e batia com força.

Sem demoras, Malfoy rasgou o vestido que eu usava. Seu sorriso irônico, o meu preferido, demonstrava o quanto gostava do que via. Um calor agradável subiu pela minha barriga e se alojou no meu peito esquerdo. Mais uma vez suas mãos correram pelo meu corpo, me fazendo fechar os olhos para apreciar o toque.

Malfoy jogou-me na cama e subiu em cima de mim. Seus olhos brilhavam e ele sorria. Era difícil não retribuir. Feliz e quebrada. Era assim que me sentia em seus braços. E a sensação, enquanto estivesse ali, sentindo o calor de sua pele, era a melhor.

Beijei-o com volúpia, com luxúria. Puxei-o de encontro a mim e senti sua excitação. Ambos gememos com o contato. Malfoy aproveitou-se da minha distração e soltou o fecho do sutiã. Sua boca tomou conta dos mamilos e eu arfei, perdida em sensações.

Ele começou a trilhar beijos pela minha barriga e chegou ao cós da calcinha. Rapidamente livrou-se dela. Tínhamos pressa, tínhamos saudade.

Tê-lo completo dentro de mim era o que eu precisava. Ali. Agora. Naquele momento. Gemidos, beijos, suor. Chegamos ao limite. Cheguei ao limite de tudo. A culpa tinha chegado mais cedo dessa vez. O orgasmo veio e eu gritei.

"Draco." Minha voz saiu rouca, falhada, estrangulada.

Era a primeira palavra que eu dizia desde que tinha chego ali. E seria a última. Eu já tinha decidido. Essa seria a última vez. Eu não aguentaria uma outra vez.

Malfoy tombou o corpo para o lado e eu me encolhi na cama. Eu estava chorando. Malfoy abraçou-me apertado e enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço. Meu corpo tremia.

"Você sabe que-

"Eu sei." Ele me cortou.

"Não posso mais suportar." Sussurrei, sem forças.

"Eu sei." Ele repetiu.

Ele me entendia tão bem. Ele soube no momento em que cheguei o que aconteceria. Ele também não aguentava mais, eu podia perceber. Eu o amava, mas amava Ron duas vezes. Como marido e como amigo. Não aguentaria mais vê-lo sofrer por mim.

Permaneci deitada por mais algumas horas, sentindo o cheiro do seu perfume, a maciez do seu abraço, o calor de sua pele. Queria lembrar de tudo isso daqui a alguns anos. Malfoy estava ficando no passado e aquilo doía.

Mas eu não queria mais carregar o peso da culpa. Uma hora ela se torna pesada demais e te derruba. Eu precisava voltar para Ron e fazê-lo feliz como eu prometi a todos que faria. Como eu prometi a mim mesma.

Malfoy havia dormido e eu tive dificuldades em me desvencilhar de seus braços. Quando por fim consegui, ele não havia acordado. Era melhor assim. Vesti-me e aparatei para casa. Já era quase manhã quando saí do banho e caminhei para a cozinha. Ron ainda estava dormindo e acordaria em breve. Preparei um café da manhã caprichado para nós dois e fui para a janela da sala observar a rua. Ron desceu pouco tempo depois e sorriu ao ver o que eu tinha feito. Um sorriso verdadeiro que não via a tempos. Eu estava despedaçada, eu sentia falta de Malfoy, mas eu faria Ron feliz.


End file.
